Peculiar Morning
by tzaya
Summary: Izaya noticed the white cuff of Shizuo's sleeve and with a twist of his wrist, he flicked his switchblade open. There was a crease in his forehead when he noticed that Shizuo wasn't actually in his kitchen. Instead, it was the shirt he was wearing.


"Out of coffee…"

Bringing a hand up, Izaya rubbed at his eye as a yawn escaped past his lips, sleepy gaze fixated on the shelf devoid of packets of his favorite coffee. He'd have to go buy some since Namie wouldn't arrive until ten and truth to be told, he couldn't function without coffee in his system.

…?

Izaya noticed the white cuff of Shizuo's sleeve and with a twist of his wrist, he flicked his switchblade open. There was a crease in his forehead when he noticed that Shizuo wasn't actually in his kitchen. Instead, it was the shirt he was wearing. He'd forgotten that he'd put on Shizuo's white button up last evening after deciding that he needed some thrill, since he couldn't go out for the entire day due to the huge amount of work he had to do. Although it wasn't Shizuo himself, the shirt gave him enough of that adrenaline he felt when Shizuo chased him around Ikebukuro.

Izaya nudged his nose into the fabric, catching a whiff of Shizuo's scent which still stuck to the shirt after two days.

It was smart of him, really, to swap the shirt with a new one when it started to become just a normal shirt, without the smell of Shizuo making him feel like Shizuo was close. Of course, cleaning the shirt before the switch was tedious but he had to if he didn't want Shizuo to notice the small stain of coffee from when he'd accidentally spilled the drink in the morning.

"It's not hard at all to steal Shizu-chan's stuff," Izaya laughed.

 _Coffee._

 _Right._

He turned to exit the kitchen, grabbing his wallet on the way and didn't opt for shoes since he was already wearing his bunny slippers.

The grocery store wasn't far at all so he reached it in no time. Much to his dismay, however, he came to see a familiar pair inside the store when he stepped in, scratching the back of his head in a sleepy manner and strolling along the aisle.

"What're you two doing here?"

Izaya asked, attention set on Shizuo but his question was answered by Tom instead. Their eyes were drawn to Izaya's outfit. It was an odd sight to see Izaya not clad in his usual wear, the fur trimmed jacket which became almost a trademark for him.

"We have some business to do in Shinjuku."

"That looks like my shirt," Shizuo muttered, observing the way the shirt seemed loose on Izaya, and the style looked like the one he owned.

"Because _it is_ your shirt."

Izaya should've had better control of his mouth.

"Aah?"

"Did you just say that you took my shirt without my permission?"

Shizuo took a deep breath and stepped closer towards Izaya, who backed away in the direction of the door as soon as he saw those veins popping on Shizuo's forehead and the eerie smile painted on his lips, a clear indication that Shizuo was angry.

"How did you even get it in the first place? Wouldn't you have to get into my house? Really— Kasuka gave that to me, and having such important thing to be stolen, by you no less... is something I really hate."

Shizuo handed his sunglasses to Tom, cracking his knuckles, "This means you won't complain if I give you the beating of your life, right?"

"Ha, Shizu-chan, why have you suddenly decided to trust me?"

"I might be lying."

"You're not the only one who has this kind of shirt, you know."

"Now's a good time to believe in that 1% because it really is not my fault!"

"…"

Shizuo didn't listen to Izaya.

"I'd love to play with Shizu-chan, but I have to go."

Izaya's voice wavered, and he let out a chortle, only sparing Shizuo and Tom a wave of his hand as a farewell greeting before breaking into a dash, leaving the shop. Shizuo, too, was about to run but Tom immediately stopped him. He thought that Shizuo really should get the shirt back seeing as he really treasured the gift from Kasuka, but it really wasn't the time to.

They hadn't even done their first task yet.

"Let it go, Shizuo. We have a lot of work to do today."

Shizuo balled his hands into fists, jaw clenched.

"I'll get it back later."

.

"I didn't get coffee."

Izaya's running ceased once his apartment was in sight until he stopped completely to catch his breath.

"Gee, and now my slippers are dirty too," Izaya frowned upon glancing down to his feet.

Seeing Shizuo definitely made him feel more awake and finally realized that he'd worn his indoor slippers outside. And it was all for _nothing_. After what happened, he didn't want to go back and face Shizuo.

Namie would have to get him some coffee later.

Izaya leaned against the wall, breath hitching, and laughter bubbled from his throat as he fingered the cuff of the shirt, anticipating the nap he'd be getting once he got back home because as much as Shizuo lessened his sleepiness, it'd come back soon without caffeine.

 _And_ without the real Shizuo.

"What a morning."


End file.
